


You are the sun and I am just the planets

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor is a confused baby, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, someone help him, this reads like crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Experiencing new things for the first time can be confusing but that doesn't mean they're bad, as long as there's someone to guide you along the way.





	You are the sun and I am just the planets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know at what point during the timeline this is supposed to take place so rip  
> regardless, I was in a fluffy mood before bed so I whipped up this short little thingy- I think it strays from IC a bit but there's always time to get a feel for a character

  
  
Markus was, is and will always be very dedicated to his people. It takes a toll on him even if he never wants to admit it; being the leader is difficult and he always reflects on his choices, on the situation and every possible outcome; he doesn’t take lightly to being the trailblazer, a beacon of hope.

But no matter how dangerous it gets, Markus is always there - he stands by the others and often puts himself on the line, risk his life for the greater good. He doesn’t let his people down no matter what.  
  
Markus also inspires others to fight. He takes care of them, doesn’t abandon them. And they trust him, consciously put their lives in his hands because they know he won’t betray them, how in the end, everything will be alright.

They just need to hold on a little while longer.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Before Connor became a deviant, he never felt the cold. It was always something he knew existed in the back of his mind, knew that it if it got too cold, it could impair his functions- lead to his systems malfunctioning and biocomponents to stop working which ultimately, would cause him to shut down.  
  
The cold was something he never feared or paid any mind.

But now he suddenly does.  
  
It’s an abrupt change and the first time he notices it is when he realizes the reason he can’t sit still is not because he’s restless or jittery, it’s because of the sharp tremors that rattle his entire frame down to his very fingertips, which he’d never noticed turning numb until then. If he think about it, the tip of his nose and also his ears are in a similar state.  
  
And sure enough, Connor is very confused because androids are not supposed to feel the cold? From what he knows, his model has no cold/head sensors so he has every right to question it. And because Markus is always there to help, because _everyone_ trusts him, he’s the first Connor seeks out without a second thought.  
  
To his dismay, Markus finds it amusing. A smile takes the place of his usual stoic expression and he fails to hold back a snort; crow’s feet appear in the corners of his eyes, complete with a dimple in his right cheek as he smiles at Connor. Not mocking, just amused, maybe teasing.

And looking back on it, maybe Connor can see why- it might have been a tad dramatic when he’d marched right up to their leader and promptly announced, in a slightly frantic tone, that he was _cold_.  
  
But even so, Markus does not turn him away- he laughs, sure, but then he beckons Connor closer a sincere look in his mismatched eyes and no trace of ridicule in the way he extends his hand for the other to take.

“You’re cold.” He says, as if to make sure he’d heard him right and Connor nods slowly, skeptical even if he doesn’t hesitate to take the hand offered to him.

Markus is much warmer than Connor would have expected and his brows furrow unconsciously; Markus is like the sun, radiating heat while Connor is closer to one of the ice giants in their solar system, orbiting the bright star that their leader is at a safe distance, five times over – maybe like Neptune, he likes Neptune.

“Well, we should get you warmed up then.” Markus’ words pull him out of his stupor and without a word, he allows himself to be tugged closer then instructed to sit down onto some crates, their hard surface cushioned by a worn looking blanket- Connor can’t find the right word to describe it but it could come close to cozy, in a weird kind of way. Meanwhile, Markus makes quick work of lighting a familiar looking barrel, warm flames flickering steadily when he deems it acceptable to chuck another piece of wood on the fire.  
  
“There.” He announces and Connor can see the childish pride flare up behind his gaze; it’s different from the way he looks after they succeed during a mission but somehow, Connor likes this version better, even if it makes the thirium pump in his chest stutter faintly- he hasn’t gotten it checked up just yet but he means to get around to doing it sometime soon.  
  
For now though, he intends to just curl up by the fire, eager to regain some feeling in his fingers again but then, instead of leaving him to his devices, Markus squeezes into the space between Connor and another heavy looking crate, seemingly unaware of the questioning brown eyes blinking at him.  
  
In the end, there are no words exchanged between them and despite his initial reaction, Connor is not bothered by his presence if the way he unconsciously leans in closer over time is something to go by. In the end, the fire proves to be rather useless because Markus is much warmer and much closer and Connor just orbits for a while, content with the situation he’s found himself in.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and props to anyone who knows where I got that title from


End file.
